


Special

by RyuuKevin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bday fic, M/M, Maybe fluff, Romance, byaichi, collegeAU, established byaichi, friendship ichirukiren, happy birthday ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya tasked himself to make his favorite person feel special on his special day.Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo (ByaIchi)[HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!]
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya & Shiba Kaien, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Hello. This is a side project for Ichigo's bday (7/15) so I might as well do it and what better ship (for me) to do but ByaIchi? Honestly, if you guys didn't see this coming then I don't know now hahaha. I hope you guys enjoy this short fic. Uh, this was made for a few hours only so sorry for the mistakes.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Ichigo?"

Kurosaki Ichigo looked up from his notes to come face to face with Kuchiki Rukia. Her fiery purple eyes were staring directly at his own amber ones. It had a glint of curiosity and something that he couldn't place. It was odd for him to say the least and it was another odd thing to have his other best friend, Abarai Renji, standing beside her with that same glint.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh, tomorrow is Saturday, right? Probably get knocked out in my bed once I finish all my work."

Rukia and Renji both look at each other then back at the orange head who was already back focusing on his notes, as if already forgetting their presence right before him.

The raven slammed her hand on the notebook which started the orange head, "Shouldn't you enjoy your weekend like a normal human being?"

"Yeah, strawberry," Renji said, "You should come out and hang out with us tomorrow. There's a new pizza place openin' tomorrow."

"I don't know," Ichigo said as he leaned back on his chair as Rukia was still blocking his notes, "Besides, Byakuya is going to be home the whole day tomorrow."

Rukia then retrieved her hand with a frown, "You know, I sometimes forget you're dating my brother. Which is weird to think about sometimes."

"And he's even my boss in my part-time job," Renji groaned in pain.

Well, it wasn't exactly fun, according to Renji, to work under the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya. The head of the current Kuchiki enterprises and family, Rukia's older brother and somehow, Ichigo managed to grab the attention and heart of the cold boss.

Ichigo and Byakuya had been living in a cozy apartment that was convenient for the both of them in terms of distance. Ichigo for the university and Byakuya with his job. Much to the cold man's dismay, the orange head convinced him to get a more homey place rather than a huge place with many staff. Byakuya would do everything for the younger's happiness.

"Maybe you should do better at your job, pineapple," the orange head teased, which made Renji furrow his brows in anger.

"Hey! I am doing my goddamn best. He just has too much of a high standard."

"Do not blame my brother for such a foolish thing like that!" Rukia said with an icy cold glare which made the redhead shut his mouth.

Before Rukia could even say anything more to Renji, her phone vibrated which signals that she received a message. She dug up her phone from her jeans pocket and unlocked her screen. Her eyes were focused as she read the message and it slightly widened after a while. Once she was done, she put it back in her pocket and looked at her naked wrist acting as if she had an actual watch slapped on her wrist.

"Well, would you look at the time," She then looked at Renji, "We might be late for the next class. We should head back to our building."

Renji couldn't help but frown, "What? We have 30 minut-"

"Let's. Go. Renji."

He then quickly saluted stiffly at her, "Y-yes ma'am."

Rukia grabbed Renji's arm and turned to Ichigo who had a questioning eyebrow raised, "We'll go on ahead to our next class, Ichigo. Text you later."

"See 'ya," Renji said with an awkward grin.

Before Ichigo could reply to any of them, the two had already left from the classroom he was in. His next class was in the same room so he would rather stay and study since he wasn't even hungry, anyways. Both Renji and Rukia like to drop by whenever they get the chance but since they study different courses, they see each other less.

Ichigo then looked down at his notes and frowned. His clean notes were surprisingly ruined when Rukia got quite aggressive with it. He sighed and shook his head. Why were they that pushy about tomorrow, anyways? It wasn't like there was anything special tomorrow. At least, he thinks there isn't.

* * *

* * *

"So, what do I owe this pleasure in having _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya in our humble abode?"

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched in unamusement as he stood by the door of their next door neighbor in the apartment complex, Shiba Kaien and his family. They were a pretty rowdy bunch mostly with his sister, Shiba Kukakku was living just another few doors down. The floor they were in is undoubtedly alive.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Shiba-san," Byakuya said in a polite yet monotone voice.

"You can always call me Kaien," the other replied, "But you? Coming to me for a favor? It must be a pretty big deal."

Kaien's eyes slowly looked down and saw Byakuya holding a red box with a ribbon. It was surprisingly quite large and it piqued the man's interest. What could be inside of it? Why does it look quite special? It definitely didn't suit that the cold man was wearing his crisp black suit and long brown coat was holding such a thing.

"It must be related to that?" Kaien said as he pointed at the box.

Byakuya nodded and gave it to Kaien who accepted it carefully, "Could you please keep this in your place until later at midnight?"

"What?" the other raised a brow, "That late? Why?"

"There's a special occasion tomorrow," Byakuya replied, "Please, Shiba-san. Handle it with _care_." He stressed the word 'care' to make the other realize that it was pretty fragile.

"I see," Kaien said in amusement as he realized something. He knew Byakuya from the business side and he knew damn well that a Kuchiki like him doesn't ask any favor for _anyone_. They must be very special if so.

"Don't worry, Byakuya," Kaien said, "I'll make sure to take care of it. I'll also tell my wife."

"Thank you."

"Sure. Make sure to text me when you're ready to get it."

Byakuya simply nodded and gave a short bow before leaving the complex. He told his secretary that he would only be gone for a short while and he was pretty glad that there were other people that would help him. Rukia, his sister, and Renji for example.

* * *

* * *

Ichigo slowly walked towards their apartment. He was tired, really tired. He was almost done with most of his works but he has to pull an allnighter for his thesis which was stupidly due tomorrow. What kind of luck does he have really?

He sighed. He thought positively that he won't have to attend any classes tomorrow and Byakuya would be there with him which was pretty rare due to his life in the business world. Ichigo understood that both of them were busy and would do anything to do any compromise to keep their relationship pretty strong.

Ichigo finally arrived by the door and unlocked it with his own key that he kept in his pocket. He opened the door and softly muttered 'I'm home' as he removed his shoes. He placed it neatly before he got scolded by the older later. He threw his bag on the couch before plopping down himself and let out another sigh. He felt like he was about to pass out.

"I see you still lack manners."

The orange head raised his head and amber eyes met cold slate gray eyes. He grinned as he slowly pulled the man down to give him a chaste kiss. Byakuya then stood back straight as he placed two mugs of coffee down on the coffee table. Black mug for Ichigo and white for him.

"Ah, thanks," Ichigo said as he grabbed his mug, "You're a lifesaver."

Byakuya gracefully sat beside him on the couch. Ichigo had his legs spread too wide as he relaxed on the couch and the raven was a tad more respectful to the poor couch. He grabbed his own mug and sipped a bit.

The raven set it back down, "Well, you would've lived off unhealthy food like instant noodles and the likes."

"Hey," Ichigo scowled, "I can cook, you know."

"But you are too lazy or too occupied with your schoolwork to even consider."

"You got me there," Ichigo muttered and took a sip of his coffee before setting it down.

Byakuya's gaze focused on the younger, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Ichigo leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, "Jeez, what's with you and Rukia today? I just want to sleep the whole day tomorrow and besides, I prefer spending time with you when you're still here."

"I see."

"Why?" Ichigo opened one eye and looked at Byakuya, "Do you have somewhere to go tomorrow?"

"I am free tomorrow," the raven replied.

"Okay then," the orange head stretched his arms, "I'll be finishing up my thesis tonight so I can be free tomorrow, yeah?"

"Alright."

Ichigo pulled the older into a kiss again before standing up as he grabbed his coffee, "I'll be in the room, okay? Love you."

"Love you too," the man replied with warmth.

Byakuya watched the younger grin before slowly walking to their shared room. Once he heard the door click signalling that it was closed, Byakuya grabbed his phone and messaged Rukia. When he was done, he placed it back in his pocket and stood up to make more coffee. He felt like his lover would need more than a single cup of caffeine in his system.

* * *

* * *

"This is really such a pain in the ass," Ichigo grumbled as he aggressively typed away in his laptop. He still wasn't done with his thesis and he glanced at the clock. It was already 45 minutes before midnight.

He really hated this.

"Be careful not to destroy your laptop," Byakuya said with an amused tone, "Don't think I'd assist you in buying one again."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw his lover in his loose black shirt and sweatpants sitting up on their bed comfortably as he read a book that Ichigo would rather not read. The orange head couldn't help but throw a glare at the other.

"Listen," Ichigo growled, "I am honestly trying to not kill the laptop but I might as well rip that amused look on your face."

"I would like to see you try," the older challenged.

The orange head simply rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop, "I'll fight you later, Byakuya. I'll beat the crap out of this thesis first."

Byakuya let out an amused sound and placed his book down on the bed. He then stood up and grabbed the black mug that was on Ichigo's desk wordlessly. He went out the room and came back a few minutes later with a fresh cup and set it down on the desk. Ichigo muttered a small 'thank you' as he looked down on his notes.

The raven kissed the crown of the younger's messy head before muttering, "I shall head out for a few minutes to buy something. I forgot a few things."

"You? Forgetting a few things?" Ichigo snorted, "You must be really getting old, Byakuya."

"And you're still a brat, I see."

Ichigo looked up with a grin, "Your brat, though."

"That is true," Byakuya said as he gave a small smile, "I'll return in a few minutes."

"Alright," the orange head said as he stretched again, "Make sure to text me if you need me. It's getting pretty late."

"Of course."

Byakuya grabbed a jacket from the chair, his wallet and phone before heading out of the apartment. He sent a quick text to Kaien before going down the complex to buy some food that Ichigo would like. He was lucky enough Ichigo's favorite fast food restaurant was near and was open 24 hours. The younger simply denied dinner earlier just to focus that even Byakuya wasn't enough to convince him to eat.

Maybe that would change if it was something he liked.

The raven was surprised with himself that he was doing this for someone. If you would tell his past self about it, he would've knocked himself out for such outrageous lies but it wasn't. It was real and Byakuya really believed that love could really make you do things that you won't usually do for yourself but for others just to make them happy.

He was lucky enough that the restaurant was in walking distance and he got his order pretty quick. It was a lot actually and he bet that the younger could finish it all in a flash. He was both amused and found it quite odd but it was alright. He deserved this and the whole word.

Byakuya wasn't even exaggerating.

The raven was going back to the apartment with a fast pace to avoid any trouble. He didn't want the night to get ruined by anything at all so he had to do everything perfectly. He then went up the complex using the elevator and stopped by at their floor. Before going back to their own, he stopped at a different door.

Byakuya knocked on the door lightly. He was cautious in waking anyone up that didn't need to be woken up in the middle of the night. After a few moments, the door opens to a sleepy Kaien holding the red box. Byakuya wordlessly took it and gave a slight bow.

"Better make him happy," Kaien said with a sleepy grin.

"I will," the raven replied before bowing again, "Thank you for taking care of this."

Kaien nodded in approval and gave off a small wave before closing the door. Byakuya looked down on the box. It was still in perfect condition. The man must've been cautious about it the whole day and he couldn't help but be grateful. The raven then realized that Ichigo must've rubbed off on him for him to think that way.

Byakuya then went to their apartment, quietly unlocking and opening the door before closing again. He then looked up at the clock on the wall. He was right on track. He then looked back down on the things he had and hoped that the younger would be happy once he saw it.

* * *

* * *

After typing even more, Ichigo took a small break to glance at the time and he couldn't help but form a frown. It was almost midnight and Byakuya wasn't even back yet. He was almost starting to get worried. He glanced at his work then back at the clock. He was almost done anyways so he might as well go to wherever the older man went off to.

He stood up and stretched his limbs as it was stiff and sore for sitting down and working for straight hours. He grabbed the phone from his desk before getting a hold of the doorknob. He froze when he smelled something so familiar and he hasn't smelled it for a long time.

Why does the smell of so many unhealthy but delicious food wafting in the air of the apartment?

Ichigo shook his head. That was impossible. Byakuya wasn't fond of those and wouldn't let the orange head get near it whenever they were going to eat together. When he opened the door, his amber eyes widened in surprise when Byakuya stood there, a small smile on his face and was holding an open red box.

His eyes widened further as he saw the contents of the box. It was a chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Ichigo' and had a lit candle on it.

"I honestly didn't expect you to open the door," Byakuya said, "But happy birthday, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked a few more times, stunned by the gesture before his face broke out into a grin, "Wow… Thank you so much. I would've honestly hugged you if not for the cake."

"Let's set it down in the kitchen," the raven said as he gestured towards the kitchen, "But first, make a wish."

Ichigo chuckled but complied anyway. He stepped a bit closer and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beating fast as he made his wish. He felt so happy. Very very happy with the older man's gesture. It was touching, really. Byakuya was known for not doing such gestures and for him to do that for Ichigo…

The orange head opened his eyes and blew out the candle.

"Let's head to the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded and they slowly made their way to the area, "Damn, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

"You were working too hard."

Ichigo chuckled, "I guess so."

As they made their way to the kitchen, the familiar scent hit the orange head's nose and couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Before he could even ask the man beside him, his eyes widened again when he saw the array of food that he had been craving for the past month.

He eyed Byakuya who was setting down the cake on the table, "I thought you're against these kinds of things since you're conscious of your health."

"Well," Byakuya walked closer to Ichigo and gingerly cupped his face, "It's a special day for a special person. You deserve it."

"Thank you, like really," Ichigo said with a smile, "I didn't expect for you to do this."

"Ichigo," Byakuya muttered as he leaned in for a kiss, "I would do anything for you and I want you to know how important you are to me."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck, "I know, Byakuya. You don't have to prove it."

"I would still prefer to."

The orange head chuckled, "Of course you do, you stubborn man."

"It takes one to know one, Ichigo."

"Very funny," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.

Byakuya's lips twitched upwards, "Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Byakuya."

_Thank you for always making me feel special._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Happy Birthday again Ichigo! Check out my other works for more ByaIchi goodness!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
